


A harsh truth from Hell

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supernatural
Genre: Not for fans of Felicity Smoak, Other, Reality check, reference to Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Crack fic. An acquaintance of Laurel from Hell gives Felicity a reality check regarding William. Reference to Supernatural.
Kudos: 17





	A harsh truth from Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Something I got from reading other Arrow/Supernatural crossovers and something that had been bugging me in 4x06 and 4x15-16.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Laurel walked into the lair and neared Felicity.

"Hey, Laurel, what's up—"

"You were so out of line. If you want to be angry at Ollie because of William, fine, but you don't get to bring your melodrama into this team and undermine his authority as a leader, that's not how this work, if you can't keep your personal issues asides from our work, then you don't get to be here at all." Laurel said harshly.

Felicity glared. "Oh, maybe if he had told us earlier, Darhk wouldn't have kidnapped William, wouldn't—"

"That's not my point! Your personal drama has no place in this team and your disrespect with Oliver ends here!" Laurel shouted, her face inches away from Felicity, and Felicity could swear Laurel's eyes turned pitch black for a moment. "If you can't act professionally without involving your personal feelings, you know where the door out is. Or maybe I should show you what a harsh punishment is. Understood?" Felicity paled, gulped and nodded in fear as Laurel smirked. "Good."

Laurel walked off, whistling as Felicity wondered what the hell just happened, desperately trying not to wet herself. Little did she know that while Oliver and Laurel and Constantine were restoring Sara's soul, an old demonic acquaintance had claimed Laurel's body again.

**Author's Note:**

> A reference to Katie Cassidy playing a demon named Ruby in Supernatural Season 3, but TBH, that was probably one of her weaker performances, in comparison to Genevieve Cortese (Padalecki), who took over the role later in Season 4.
> 
> Don't get me started on how stupid it was for Felicity to lash out on Oliver for inviting Donna without consulting Felicity or 4x16 how no one took Oliver's side regarding the William debacle and Felicity was made to be the one in the right, which was nothing but Guggenheim's stupid Felicity pandering. Diggle would probably make sense, since he's the Olicity cheerleader but Laurel and Thea siding with Felicity, especially when the former two are closer to Ollie than Blondie? Are you kidding me?
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
